Final Moments
by eighteen inches
Summary: A look into Tonks' last moments before her death


Final Moments

Nymphadora Tonks stood slumped against the tall, cold stone wall, tightly gripping her wand, waiting for her death to come. She knew it would, eventually, by the hands of someone. She was as weak as she could be; which was why she was using the wall to support herself. And yet the Death Eaters weren't showing any signs of tiring. Tonks could hear the grunts as someone hit the ground to avoid a spell, and the cackles of Death Eaters laughing at the victim's pain. She closed her eyes for a moment; but that wouldn't help. None of this was going away any time soon. That she knew for sure.

Tonks couldn't hold her weight anymore, even with the support from the wall, and slid down to the floor. The sounds surrounded her and adding to the grunts was a thud as someone was thrown backwards, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Tonks didn't want to look because she didn't want to know what was happening to him….

Tonks finally forced herself to look out of the corner of her eye and say Remus who had been battling Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov, was lying dazed on the floor. It was two against one.

"_Typical Death Eaters."_

"He's as good as dead," Tonks heard Greyback say, as she turned her gaze back in front of her, "We may as well leave him."

"Wait!" Dolohov yelled.

Tonks closed her eyes for a short moment before she turned her head to look over towards them and saw Remus fighting to stand up. She watched Dolohov pull out his wand and point it towards Remus. She knew he was most likely going to use the killing curse. She closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was to watch Remus die right in front of her.

"Don't!" Greyback exclaimed. Tonks opened her eyes and saw that Greyback had grabbed hold of Dolohov's arm, "Let him suffer with the pain that he's in. Then we'll kill him."

They walked around and casually leaned against the castle wall. Tonks wasn't going to let things end like this, she couldn't. With all of her remaining strength, she tried to push herself up, to continue fighting; but, she just couldn't and fell back to the ground, landing with a light thud.

"Well, well, well," Tonks heard Dolohov say. "Look at what we have here; a little lost Auror and member of the Order." He knelt down beside her and grabbed her hair, holding her head up to face him.

"What shall we do with you?" Dolohov said, yanking Tonks' head back, making her let out a yelp that only led to his laughter. "Looks like she can't take a little tug," he stated, yanking Tonks' head harder this time causing her to let out a small scream.

Tonks could see Remus looking at her and the hurt that was noticeable in his eyes by seeing her in pain, especially at the hands of Dolohov. Tonks couldn't take it and quickly turned her gaze elsewhere. Seeing Remus hurt by her pain just added to it.

"What do you think?" Dolohov went on. A moment went by and there was no response. "Greyback," he added, shoving Tonks away. She hit the ground, letting out a small groan. "Fenrir, I'm talking to you."

"Why don't we have a little fun with this one?" Greyback replied.

Tonks heard footsteps and wondered where he was going. Her question was answered when he knelt down beside her and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up at him.

"Torture her or something, watch her squirm, have a laugh," Greyback continued, dropping Tonks' hair and letting her fall back to the ground. "Let's see how he likes it; watching his precious wife being tortured right in front of him."

"No, don't," Remus tried to yell; but failed. His voice was too weak.

Greyback ignored him anyway because he leaned towards Tonks and kept talking, "Actually, I could just have fun with this one later on."

"STOP!" Another voice shrieked. The voice echoed off the walls, making it sound louder than it actually was.

Tonks knew right away who it was. She'd know that voice anywhere. She'd be a fool to forget the voice of the person who she hated most in the world, the person who had been behind her cousin's murder, the person behind her stunt in St. Mungo's and her attempted murder, not once; but twice.

A spark flew through the air from her wand and hit Dolohov and he flew down the corridor and hit the ground. Greyback moved forward, drawing his wand; but it was late. He was hit with a Body Bind spell; his hands jerked to his sides and his feet forced together, and he fell to the ground, dropping his wand.

The Body Bind spell was quickly lifted and Greyback was being choked by some strange looking long black rope that looked like a whip coming from her wand and he was dragged across the floor to the woman's feet.

"Bella," another voice spoke, "what are you doing to him? Did he steal your sword again?"

"Leave me be, Cissy," Bellatrix replied. "This doesn't concern you."

"_So both of my Auntie Dearest's are here, lovely," _Tonks thought.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Greyback, gripping her wand tightly, "I suggest you just – back- off," she threatened, "if you know what's good for you, wolf."

"You're insane, woman," he said, slowly backing away.

A sly smile appeared on Bellatrix's face, and she licked her lips. "That's what fourteen years in Azkaban can do to someone."

"I'm sure you were crazy before Azkaban," Tonks muttered.

Bellatrix turned on her heel, "Oh, it speaks."

Dolohov had picked himself up and stared at Bellatrix, "Have you had your fun?"

Tonks closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on her wand. She willed herself to stand up. There was no way she was going to let it end like this. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She shot a random spell at Bellatrix when he stood up at the same time that she saw Remus shoot one at Dolohov.

Tonks and Bellatrix began circling each other, glaring at one another, tightly gripping their wands.

"This is where you die, little niece," Bellatrix taunted, smirking. "And your little _puppy _will grow up as a little orphan, oh the poor thing," she spat.

"Don't you dare talk about Teddy," Tonks said, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that its name?" Bellatrix asked, though not really caring. She shot a killing curse at Tonks

Tonks barely jumped out of the way, hugging the wall to narrowly escape the curse. She turned back to her aunt with a loathing in her eyes."

"Next time you won't be so lucky,"

Tonks and Bellatrix continued circling one another, throwing spells and hexes, not breaking eye contact. Tonks was determined to not to allow Bellatrix to be the one to kill her; but she felt so weak and tired—and that's when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus fall to the ground. Dead.

_No!_ She wanted to scream; but her mouth didn't seem to be working.

Bellatrix saw what she was looking at and glanced behind her, "Oh is the mutt dead? What will you do now that the _puppy's_ father is dead?"

But Tonks wasn't listening. Instead she was making her way over to Remus and fell to her knees beside him.

"No, please no," she whispered.

"What will Teddy do once I've killed you?" Bellatrix asked her. Tonks couldn't handle that. It was too much to hear her son's name coming from this foul woman's mouth.

"_Teddy,_ _how could he live without Remus? Without her?" _Tonks thought

She felt her blood run cold as she quickly reached for her wand and tried to turn around; but she was too late. She could already see Bellatrix speaking those two words.

She thought of her mother, and felt sadness wash over her. Hopefully she could give Bellatrix what she truly deserved. Death.

Before she knew it, Tonks was engulfed in a green light. She was going to be with Remus, she was going to be able to watch Teddy grow up, even if it was from a distance. She was going to be alright.

* * *

An: Written for the "School Subjects Challenge" on HPFC, for 'Defense Against The Dark Arts.'

Okay, so this was probably the saddest thing I've ever had to write… :( And even though I love Bellatrix (strange isn't it?) I'll never forgive her for killing Tonks, or Dobby. Anyway, I would love it if you would take a moment of your time and leave a review. :)

And thanks to MrsBates93 for betareading :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, obviously. Because, if I did, I don't think I'd be on fanfiction…


End file.
